In Memory of When I Cared
by Rainbowicus
Summary: Angsty self insert crackfic. I don't know if you kids use those words still. Shenanigans. Diabetes. Blood. Possible Zero pairing ? I'm no good at summaries. That seems like a generic summary thing to say. Rated T because I dunno.
1. There Will Come Soft Rains

Didn't get around to proof reading it... Ah well. I dunno what the kiddos these days put before the fic anymore. Enjoy? Not fully sure how to make it spaced out nicely, and I'm sleepy so I don't feel like trying to figure it out

* * *

.

I stumble into the classroom. Only five minutes late this time. Luckily I'm a quiet student so the teachers don't mind. I go sit in the back as usual. By the window. The window panes make me think of my pain. They sound the same, but are spelled differently. Life is so hard. I angst back here and no one bothers me. Woe is me. I'm too sleepy for this bullshit. Angst is all I feel. I need my cookies. I can't function until I have had them.

I reach into my bag, and am met with disappointment. I forgot the cookies. What will I ever do now. Why do I keep breathing. Why. Why. I pick up my bag, and get up to leave.

"Excuse me, Kris, you only just got here!" The teacher said. I shrugged and kept going. I need my cookies. She can back the flip off. Like, dang man. Dang. I just skedaddle. Don't have time for her. Need my cookies. I just can't even.

.

As I walk back to my room, I run into someone.

"What in the diddlyfuck" I grumble as I shove them aside. I think is was a night class student, but I really don't care. They're too angsty. Even for me.

"Hey.." I hear coming from the trees as soon as I step outside. I look over and see a shadowy figure. Lurking.

"Oh, hey bro." I wave. He steps out of the trees and hands me some cookies.

"I could sense this." He says as I shove cookies into my mouth. I am about to thank him, but he's returned back to the darkness. I just shrug, and I figure that I've missed so much of class that there's no point in going back. Maybe I will find my friend. Maybe I will roll eggs into the night class dorms. My bro always has eggs that are ready to be rolled. I'm sure he will be there waiting for me. He knows things. Like how to get into the night class dorms.

.

I arrive at the trees near the night class dorm.

"Close your eyes." I hear. I do as I am told. I am ready. I feel my body being picked up.

"Okay, open them." I hear after I am set down on my feet. I open my eyes, and there stands my friend. As I knew, he had his arms full of cartons of eggs. We look into each others eyes, and nod. We walk through a door, and are in the dorms. We silently step around, opening doors and rolling eggs in. I honestly don't care if they know or not. I still get to roll eggs. That's all that matters.

"Oh hey, wait a second bro. I need to test my blood sugars." I drop the eggs, and sit down on a not egg covered part of the floor. I pull out my tester, and poke my finger. I squeeze out the blood so that I can let the test strip suck it up, and know how my blood sugars are.

Before I can reach the test strip, someone grabs my wrist.

"Bitch excuse me!" I look up at one of the night class students. He is holding my wrist.

"You're bleeding.." He brings my hand close to his face.

"Yea, I'm trying to test my blood sugars. I'm diabetic. So, can you not." I elbow him in the gut, and go back to what I was doing. He lets go of my wrist, and before he gets the chance to grab it again, my friend throws a ninja star. It bounces off of him. It was a paper ninja star. I look over at my friend, and he just shrugs.

"Well that was rude." The night class student says.

"Grabbing someone's wrist and being weird about their blood is rude." My friend throws another paper ninja star at him.

"Aido." Some other night class student says. This 'Aido' person stands up straight, and looks right at him.

"Lord Kaname! I-I'm sorry!" He bows. Alrighty then.

"Oh mighty Lord Kaname!" I yell as I raise my hands up.

"Lord Kaname let us bask in your glory!" My friend yells as he reaches out to Kaname, while also throwing a paper ninja star. It hits his hand, and leaves a small paper cut. The paper cut instantly heals.

"Lord Kaname teach us your healing secrets!" I scream as I fall to the floor. My friend throws more paper ninja stars at him. He looks very unimpressed. My friend throws down a smoke bomb, and the next thing I know, we are outside.

.

"That was fun." I say turning to my friend. Oh wait, my friend has gone already. I shrug and head back to the day dorms. I have some things I need to do. I don't remember what, but I am sure there are things I need to do. I will probably just end up eating some snacks. Snacks are good. I don't know what I would do without them. My life would be meaningless. A snackless void of sorrow and suffering. Oh the suffering. No one will ever understand my suffering. The suffering of not having snacks. It's torture.

While lost in my angst, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone, and ended up on the ground. I look up to see who it is, and it is the edgy angst kid.

"Watch where you're going." He grumbles.

"No, dude with the old person hair, you watch where you are going." My friend appears behind him as he says this.

"What do you mean old person hair?" Angst dude snaps.

"It's grey. Like old people hair. Why is it like that? Are you an old person?" My friend asks, moving his hand to touch his hair.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Angst dude smacks my friends hand away.

"Angst dude, be nice!" I scold, waving my finger.

"That's not my name." He glares at me.

"Okay, then what is your name?" I ask. He seems hesitant to answer.

"Zero." He says.

"What kind of name is Zero? Is it because you are nothing?" My friend tries to touch his hair again.

"Hey! I said not to touch me!" He smacks my friends hand away again.

"Would it be better if I said no homo? Are you worried you may catch the gay?" My friend once again reaches for his hair.

"What? Who even are you? Are you even a student here? You're not even wearing a uniform!" Zero yells at my friend.

"That's my bro." I answer, even though he wasn't asking me. Zero glares at me. Zero looks back at my friend. Then back to me. Then back to my friend… Well, where my friend used to be. He vanished again. He does that.

"What the shit." Zero grumbles. I reach for his hair. My friend made it look like fun to try and touch. It angers the angsty teenage old man. His suffering fuels me.

"Hey! You don't get to touch it either! What is your problem!?" He smacks my hand away.

"Psh, bite me." I say as I reach for his hair again.

"What was that?!" He looked shocked and annoyed.

"Bite me angst teenage old man." I reach for his hair again. For a second it looked like his eyes went red. He smacks away my hand, and runs off somewhere. I must find him. I need to touch his hair. Maybe if I touch it, I can absorb some of his angst. I need some more of that. There's no such thing as too much angst.

.

"Well shit biscuits." I say to myself as I realize that I'm lost. I ended up wandering away from the school, and into town. My mind was elsewhere. I had no clue I was coming to town. Guess I'll get some ice cream or something while I'm here.

"Excuse me, miss?" A child grabs my wrist. "I'm lost and can't find my mommy." It says.

"Well that sucks. Maybe you shouldn't have wandered away from her." I shrug, and continue walking. The kid is still holding my wrist. Dang that kid is strong. I actually have to stop walking.

"Dude let go of me." I look at the kid. No way is it more than 10 or something. I really don't know.

"I'm lost, and can't find my mommy." It says with a deeper voice.

"Oh look, there she is, better go run to her." I say pointing in a random direction. The next thing I know, the kid is pulling me into an alley. Why the heck is this kid so strong? Ah well. The alley is dark. Seems like a good place to angst as a super strong child probably kills me. There's some shadowy figure deeper in the alley. That's creepy.

"Kid please fuck off." I say as I kick the back of its knees. It doesn't even budge. Its head starts to slowly turn to face me. It has red eyes. Glowing red eyes. The angst is strong in this one I guess. That's always nice. Angst is pretty cool.

"You smell sweet." The kid says in some raspy voice.

"Uh, thanks?" I probably smell bad though. I think I forgot deodorant.

"Your blood… Smells sweet." The shadowy figure says, as it slowly moves closer.

"Ah crap, my blood sugars are probably a bit high then. I knew I forgot something! I forgot to give insulin for those cookies. It happens sometimes, okay! Everyone does it." With my free hand, I reach for my insulin pump. I don't get to even turn the light on before my free arm is no longer free. The shadowy figure is now next to me, and holding my arm. The next thing I know, I feel a sharp, warm pain on my neck.

"Dude what." I try to shove away the shadowy figure, but just end up standing there with my hand on a boob. Whoopsies.

I hear a gunshot, and the shadowy figure person is gone. I hear the kid let out some sort of animal like noise. Another gun shot, and the noise is silenced. I look over, and see another shadowy figure. This one was coming into the alley though.

"Okay okay just not the face please." I sigh, awaiting my eternal slumber.

"Come on." It says. I recognize that voice.

"Angst dude?" I say as I realize that my vision is blurry. I am feeling kinda lightheaded. This is definitely not what I had planned for today. Then again, I didn't have anything planned. I just kinda rolled with the day. Strange day though. Maybe I need to have my days planned.

"That's not my name!" He says. Ah, it's Zero. He grabs onto my arm, and starts to pull me out of the alley.

"Can I try your gun?" I ask, reaching for it. I notice the blood covering my arm. Dang my neck makes a lot of blood. Maybe I should utilize this, and test my blood sugars.

I see Zero open his mouth to say something, but then my legs decide to not do their thing. Guess it's nap time.


	2. Mann Gegen Mann

Once again, didn't proof read. Enjoy!

* * *

"Agh what's your problem?!" I open my eyes to Zero yelling and holding his nose.

"Huh?" I have no clue what the heck is going on.

"You punched me!" Zero yelled. He seems angry.

"When?" I ask.

"Just now! Don't act like you don't remember!"

"Did you try to wake me up?" I raise an eyebrow. Just one eyebrow. The other one is just chillin'.

"Yea, I did." Zero grumbles.

"Well there you go. I tend to hit things that try to wake me up. Asleep me is determined to stay asleep." I shrug. This bed is comfy. Zero turns and stomps out of the room. What room is this? It's not mine, that's for sure. Mine has snacks everywhere. I do like my snacks. This one is dark and empty.

.

"Hello!" The headmaster chirps as he strolls into the room. What does he want? Ah right I skipped class.

"Uh.. Diarrhea." I quickly say. Flawless excuse.

"…What?" he stops moving.

"Yea, that's right." I crossed my arms.

…

…

Awkward…

"Okay anyways!" He goes back to being all chirpy. "Could you tell me what happened?" He then goes to being all serious. Dude make up your mind.

"I told you. Diarrhea." I look into his eyes.

"In town. Tell me what happened in town."

"Huh? In town?" I am confused. Why am I supposed to know what happens in town? OH wait because I was there. Did Zero tell him? C'mon Zero! Talk shit, get hit! I will find him later.

"Uh some kid was lost and I think it was on drugs or something. Same with who I'm guessing is its mom. Both wild and on drugs. So many of them. Including steroids. They were hella strong. It was very inconvenient. And they bit me!" I reached my hand up to my neck, and felt a bandage. Oh ew my clothes are probably bloody.

"Who the shit changed my clothes?!" I am wearing a night gown.

"Oh, that was my precious daughter Yuki!" The headmaster said, back to being all bubbly.

"Did she at least say 'no homo' while she did it? Okay well maybe some homo would be okay." The headmaster is just staring blankly at me. Maybe I broke him. Hopefully I broke him.

…

Oh wait here he is jumping around.

"Okay I have some questions for you!" he pulls up a chair and sits in it while sorting some papers.

"What?"

"If you are interested in my dear Yuki, I have to make sure you are suitable to even think of it!" He says as he pulls out a pen from who knows where.

"Dude I'm not looking to date her. I don't know her." I stopped paying attention after that. I'm sleepy.

.

.

I woke up and couldn't see anything. It must be night time. It's dark like my soul. Oh how my soul suffers. So much suffering.

"Hey." Someone says. The voice sounds familiar.

"Oh, hey bro. How did you get in here?" I ask.

… Silence. He doesn't like to reveal his secrets.

"Okay well can you get me out of here?" I ask, hoping to get an answer this time.

"We already are." He says as something is taken off of my face. Oh, we are outside.

"Ay thanks man." I sit up. Oh wait. He's gone. Ah well, at least I'm out of that room. I'm still in a night gown though. I get to show my hairy legs off to everyone now. It's night though, so I will only run into the disciplinary committee, the night class, or fangirls.

.

I stand up, and start to wander around. I don't actually know where I am. What the heck dude. Now I'm sort of hoping I will run into someone. Oh wait but that would require social interaction. I hope I will see someone, and they won't see me, and I will then follow them back to somewhere I recognize.

.

I've been walking around for a bit now. I think I hear someone, so I am trying to quietly get close to them. I am not sure who it is. If it's a fangirl, I'm gonna kick her and run because she needs to stop stalking people… Which in a way is what I'm doing. I guess if someone comes and kicks me, I will have to accept it.

.

I can't see who it is. Some night class student. Guess I will follow them. Aw crap they will think I am a fangirl though. It they notice me, I will just have to kick them so that they know I don't care about them. Whoops I think they noticed me. Alrighty time to kick them.

I run over, ready to kick. The night class student turned around and stepped out of the way at the last second. I was so ready for my foot to meet them. Instead my head met the ground. It wasn't going to be some fancy kick. Just some pathetic kick and run. I look up at the night class student, and saw them just staring at me. Well this is awkward. I sit up, and feel dizzy.

"I am not a fangirl! I am just lost! Go away!" I yell. The night class student starts to laugh. Eugh why am I so dizzy? Maybe because I lost a lot of blood earlier. Was it earlier? I don't know how much earlier. Oh hey maybe it's also because I am also bleeding a bit… Maybe my blood sugars are low. I don't know. There are so many things going on right now.

"You're hurt." The night class student says. Great observation.

"Nah." I shrug.

"You're bleeding." They say.

"So?" I look at my arm. It's scraped up.

"Why are you out here in your night gown?" They ask.

"This isn't mine." I grumble. So much talking. Too much talking. I'm just gonna try and crawl away.

.

I feel something holding my leg down.

"Where are you going?" The student asks. They are stepping on my leg. Rude.

"Excuse me, that is my leg." I punch their leg in retaliation. The next thing I know they are picking me up.

"You smell bitter." Okay that reminded me of when those random biting people said something about how I smell sweet. Yea I guess I am low.

"Hey can you maybe not pick me up." I try to get them to let go, but I feel so weak and tired.

"You need some sugar." Ooh I hope they feed me something yummy. I am so hungry right now. I want to eat and punch things, and also lay face down on the floor. Yep, definitely low blood sugars.

.

As death grows nearer, I begin to feel like I am floating. Into a volcano. Without any snacks. If I had snacks it would be okay. I do not have snacks though so it is not okay. Woe is me. I am destined to suffer. Snackless. In a volcano. A volcano of angst and suffering. I am a volcano of angst and suffering. I am destined to suffer, trapped inside myself with no escape. Well, maybe one escape. I could let the lava consume me, and begin my eternal slumber.

.

"M'lady!" I hear someone yell. I slowly turn my head towards where the noise came from. There stands a nab, with a beard on his neck. He strikes a mighty pose, raising his katana to the moon. The wind threatens to take away his fedora, but it is as if some magical force was keeping it on.

.

Just as he is about to slash his sword at the one carrying me, a metal ninja star ends up in his eye. He drops his katana and starts screaming.

"Not today." My friend says as he throws another ninja star. The one carrying me drops me, and is on top of the katana dude. I am about to ask what the heck is going on, but cookies are being shoved into my mouth. My bro is saving my life! I eat these delicious cookies, and then close my eyes to take a nap. I am exhausted.

.

.

Once again, I wake up in some random place. Was last night some weird dream, or did it really happen? I pick some cookie crumbs out of my hair. Huh, guess it happened. Alrighty then. I have places to be. I'm sure it's time for class. I know I'm in a room, but I don't know what room. I can see a bit of sun creeping out from behind the blinds. I'm still wearing that nightgown. I should maybe find some other clothes.

.

Luckily this is my room. I put on my uniform, and head towards class. We probably had homework. I didn't do it. I never do my homework. Or do I? Who knows. I should probably know. Maybe my teacher knows? Maybe I'll ask Zero if he isn't too busy angsting. I think class has already started. Ah well, I'll go in anyways.

"You're late." The teacher looks over at me as I try to sneak in the door.

"Yea." I head over to my seat.

"Go take your seat!" The teacher yells at me. I stop walking, and slowly turn to face her. I give her a 'what the heck' kind of shrug. Okay. I will take my seat. I run over to my seat, grab it, and run out of the room.

"What the shit!?" is the teachers response.

.

Ah, nothing like sitting out in the sun. Except my skin is super white, so I can't sit out here for long. I don't want to turn into a lobster. An angry lobster that hurts everywhere. I tip my chair back. I tipped it a little too far. Guess I'm gonna be laying down. This is going in slow motion. Nice.

"What are you doing?" My chair stops tipping. I look up and see Zero.

"Sup." I nod my head towards him.

"Why do you have this chair?" He asks as he pushes the chair so that I am no longer tipping.

"The teacher told me to take my seat… So, I did." I shrugged. Zero was silent. He is probably angsting about something. He does that. Well, everyone does that. He does it extra though. That's okay though, he could be going through some stuff that I don't know about. Everyone handles things in their own way.

.

"Hey." My friend! I look back, and see him standing right next to Zero. "I like the way you angst." He says.

"Okay." Zero responds.

"Yes, just like that." My friend winks at Zero. Zero blushes and looks away.

"What are you doing?" Zero snaps, his voice cracking. His face is so red right now.

"Just admiring the view." My friend winks again.

"Bro do you have something in your eye?" I ask. He looks over at me.

"No, just being gay." He says as he looks over at Zero again. Zero was looking at my friend, but quickly looks away when my friend looked at him again.

"I have to go." Zero mutters as he runs away.

"Aw Zero." I say as I look over at my friend… Oh he's gone. Why does he always do that? Ah well. I should get out of the sun now. Maybe I will go back to class. Hopefully the teacher is chill now.

.

As I step into the classroom, the teacher looks over at me.

"Where is the chair?" She asks, frowning.

"In my room." I shrug as I head up to sit in Zero's seat. He isn't using it.

"And why is it there?" I don't even have to look back to know that she's put her face in her hands.

"Because it's my seat." I sit in Zeros chair. The teacher just blankly stares at me…

.

"Class dismissed." She said after a few minutes of blankly staring. She rushed out the door, not looking back. Nice, short day. Maybe I will take Zeros seat too. I can slowly take all of the chairs to my room. One by one. Each day, claiming another as my own. All of the chairs will face my bed, as if I have an audience of ghosts watching me sleep. Yes. That sounds perfect.

"Where is everyone?" Zero asks as he walks into class.

"They left." I pick up his chair.

"Why? And what are you doing with my chair?" He sounds angry. He always sounds angry though. So maybe he's not actually angry. I wonder what he would be like if he was actually angry then?

"Class is done. This chair is mine now." I head to the door. Zero better move, because I'm not stopping.

"What?" He puts his arm in front of me to stop me from leaving. I try to keep walking, but he is kinda strong. I'm also pathetically weak though.

"Move, fool. This chair is my rightful property." I continue to try and walk forward, just bumping into his arm. He sighs, and reaches for the chair. Aha, time to strike! I swing the chair at him. I lose balance, and fall down. The chair lands on me. Awkward.

.

I start to crawl away. The chair sits on me as I crawl. I am a hermit crab. This chair is my new home.

"My home!" I gasp as it is taken from me.

"Is there even a point in trying to understand the things you say and do?" He walks over to the desk with my home, and sets it down. I jump up, and try to run to my chair. However, I get really lightheaded, and end up tripping. Back to the floor I go.

"Well dang." I have scraped my arm on the floor. That is inconvenient. It seems as if Zero is helping me up. That's nice of him. Although he is creepily staring at my scraped arm with red eyes. There is an awkward silence. He just keeps staring.

"Not today!" A paper ninja star hits Zero in the face. Zero lets go of me. I wasn't expecting it, so I fell back down. Zero seems to snap out of whatever awkward staring contest mood he was in. He looks over at my friend. His eyes are no longer red. Now his whole face is red. My friend walks up to Zero, and puts his hand on Zero's face.

"W-what are you doing?" Zero stutters, and places his hand on my friend's hand. My friend leans close to Zero's face, and places a kiss on his forehead. It seems like Zero is about to say something, but instead just makes this little squeak. His face gets redder, and he rushes out of the room.

"Dude nice." I look over at my friend, who just nods.

"Thanks. I can tell he enjoys it, but I won't push it without his consent. I'm not some soggy piece of stale bread." My friend says as I look towards the door that Zero had rushed out of.

"Yea, he will let you know when he's ready." I say and look back to my friend… Oh wait no he's gone again. Oh well.


	3. Cheese

I apologize for how long it took to get this out. This is a short chapter. The past weekends have been really busy, so I haven't been able to write much. Anyhow, enjoy! Once again I did not bother proof reading it...

* * *

"Okay, so your 'bro' ate your homework?" The teacher sighs.

"Yea." I shrug as I keep doodling on the homework we are speaking of.

"Then why is it right there?"

"It's not." I look her in the eyes.

"Yes, it is." She reaches for it. Suddenly, my friend bursts through the door, runs over, shoves the paper in his mouth, and runs out of the room.

"You see what I mean?" I shrug and wave my hand towards the door. The teacher is staring at the door with her mouth open… Maybe I should throw something in it?

.

I grab my eraser, and throw. It boops her snoot, and falls to the floor. Dang, now I will have to pick that up. Her hand reaches to where she was booped. She looks at me, looks at the floor, then back to me.

"I think you need to go to the headmasters office!" She sounds annoyed and unsure of life in general.

"Nah." I start to doodle on the desk. She doesn't bother saying anything else. She just leaves the room. Maybe she's getting the headmaster? I should skedaddle then.

.

I've gone back to my room. No one will find me here!

Knocking on the door.

"Shit. Please leave a message after the beep! Beeeeep!" I say in my best answering machine voice, and head for the window. Wait, are answering machines even a thing here? Who knows.

"Kris, I am opening the door." It's the headmaster. I open up my window as he opens the door.

"Run run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" I yell as I hop outside. Luckily, I am on the first floor. I really didn't think this through. I could have easily jumped out of the second floor window. Then I'd go splat.

I try to run, but the headmaster grabs onto my arm. Dang, he moves fast.

"Unhand me, fiend!" I try to get away from his grasp.

"Kris, you aren't in trouble." He says. Should I trust him? I have no clue.

.

We walk to his office. I wonder what he wants to say? If I'm not in trouble, then why am I being taken to his office? Am I getting a promotion? This is school though. What would be the school equivalent of a promotion? Skipping a grade?

"So Kris…" We are in his office. Why is the desk broken? Also, why is Zero angsting in the corner? The other one is here too. The happy energetic one.

"What's going on?" I ask, taking a step towards Zero.

"Well, you know about the disciplinary committee, right?" What.

"Uh, yea totally." I really have no clue. I don't really pay much attention to what goes on here. I'm surprised I haven't been kicked out yet.

"Do you remember what happened in town, with that child?" The headmaster asks.

"The steroid kid and its steroid mum that bit me? They have things they need to work through. Hopefully they're okay." I dramatically look off into the distance.

"Why do you hope they are okay?" Zero snaps. "They were monsters!"

"Dude, no they were just having some troubles. We don't know what's going on in their lives. Hopefully they got clean, and are doing alright."

"Do you not see the bite marks they left? Don't you notice anything strange about them?" Geeze, someone is cranky.

"Zero…" The other one here puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Yuki, no." Zero pushes her hand off, and leaves.

…

Awkward silence…

…

"So! Anyways. You really believe that about those two?" Yuki breaks the awkward silence. It was really awkward. Just like my tenth birthday party.

"Yea. What else would it be?" I shrug and pull a cheese string out of my pocket. I open the wrapper. I take out the cheese. I peel off some of the cheese. I put the peeled off piece in my mouth and eat it.

"So anyways, what was I here for again?" I ask once I finished the whole cheese string. They watched me eat it. They said nothing. They only stared.

"Wasn't the cheese string warm? Warm cheese strings are gross." The headmaster asked with wide eyes.

"No, it wasn't warm." I pull out another one.

"How?" The headmaster looks at the cheese string I just pulled out.

"I have my ways." I really love cheese strings. If I was writing a story, I'd probably be eating them while writing.


	4. Toast on the Ceiling

Ayy finally another chapter. School takes a bunch of time. Thanks to those who review, follow, and favourite! I've been rewatching Vampire Knight over and over so that I can keep it on my mind. Didn't proof read. Enjoy!

* * *

Well apparently, I'm one of these 'Guardian' things, like Yuki and Zero. I have to keep these fangirls away from the night class. They all go over to the gates by their dorms. They scream. So much.

"Hey move over!" one of them said, trying to get past me. I move aside, but also stick my leg out to trip her. She slams right into some fangirls that Yuki is trying to keep back. They all fall in one big pile. Heh. I am liking this.

"You can't just trip other students!" Yuki says to me as she is trying to help the fangirls up.

"I dunno. Maybe they will actually learn to keep back from those monsters before something worse happens." Zero muttered. He is leaning against a tree.

"Why don't you come help?" I ask Zero. He just kinda shrugs and walks away into the trees. Kinda like my friend. Except grumpy.

.

Finally I can stop dealing with the fangirls. Apparently I am supposed to patrol at night. If I patrol at night, and have class during the day, then when the heck am I supposed to sleep?

"Sleep is for the weak." I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around, and see my friend.

"Ayy nice to see you." I wave. My friend just sort of nods his head in my direction.

"What's in there?" He asks, looking at this pouch thing I now have.

"Oh, those are ninja stars. Apparently I get to carry them around since I have to keep the day class away from the night class. I have no clue how that works, but hey I'm not complaining. Now we both have ninja stars. Mine are all metal." I look down at the pouch as I begin to take a ninja star out. I grab a star, and look back up to my friend. Oh. I looked back up to where my friend used to be. He's gone again. I shrug and head into the trees. Gotta patrol to make sure fangirls keep back.

.

.

It's quiet… Too quiet… I squint my eyes and look around. A twig snaps, and I throw a ninja star towards the noise. I hear a scream. Heck yea, got one!

"Why do you have ninja stars?!" She whines.

"To keep everyone in their place." I reach for another one.

"No, stop!" I look over and see Yuki. "You can't go around throwing ninja stars at the students!" She reaches the girl I threw the star at, and started trying to escort her back.

"Then why did they give me ninja stars?" I set the star back in my pouch.

"For danger!"

"What kind of things happen here at night?!" I just want to be able to use my ninja stars.

"Um… Animals! Wild animals!" Yuki answered. I had started following her and the injured fangirl.

"And the huge walls surrounding this place doesn't keep them out? What kind of animals are we talking about? I feel like if there are animals that can scale that wall, I need more than some ninja stars." I'm sleepy and keeping up with Yuki seems like too much effort. I should just take a nap.

"Ask the headmaster then! We need to focus on getting her inside!" Why did she seem to be in such a rush? The ninja star didn't go that deep into the student. I just hit her shoulder.

I reach for my ninja star, and Yuki bats my hand away.

"Don't touch it! She will bleed everywhere!" The fangirl whimpers.

"Hey you guys put me out at night with fun weapons, and pretty much no instructions." I shrug. I got to throw a ninja star. They didn't tell me not to. I'm okay with this. The fangirl learns a lesson. She's not super hurt. What could go wrong?

And that is when everything went wrong.

Okay sorry that was me just trying to sound dramatic. There's just a couple of the night class students that have shown up. They sure like to skip class. Maybe that's why they have their own night class. School is hoping that they will be too tired for shenanigans and actually stay in class. Yea, the night class are hooligans. I have figured it out. I need to use force if it means keeping them in class. The fangirls are distractions. Finally. I know my purpose in life.

.

I turn to the two night class students. In one swift motion, I send my foot towards their faces. Two birds, one foot. Unfortunately, one of them grabbed my foot, and I was stuck with my foot in the air.

"Hey! Put her foot down!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki no! Go and get the fangirl back where she belongs! I've got this." I send my other foot up, in hopes of making contact with a face. Somehow the night class student kept holding my captured foot in the air. He is very strong. I hear Yuki call for Zero as she drags the fangirl away. Y'know what they say… Zero the hero. First the worst.

"Dude, can you not. All the blood is rushing to my head." I complain as they now have both of my feet.

"Good, get it all to one convenient place." My feet are let go, and onto the ground I fall. My head hits the ground. I look up to the night class students, and I swear I see fangs as he gets closer.

"Dude, back off." I reach my hand up to shove his face away. He grabs onto my wrist, and bites my wrist.

"Don't take too much." The other one says. I can feel blood being sucked out.

"Can you take your kinks elsewhere please." I try to use my other hand to shove him. He is stuck on there like a leech. Maybe they are some leech human mutant. Or maybe they just have a severe iron deficiency. Jokes on them, I've got low iron.

.

Come to think of it, I don't remember who these two are. They aren't even in uniform. The other one goes next to me, and shoves my head over, exposing my neck. He bites it and starts drinking too. Everything is spinning. I relax and let myself be cradled as I feel my life being sucked away. I try to keep my eyes open though.

.

I open my eyes to see a ceiling. Not just any ceiling. My ceiling. How do I know it's mine? Well, there's still a piece of toast stuck to it. I'm not really sure how I managed that. I mean, I was jumping on the bed while holding toast. It has peanut butter on it.

"Dude." I hear a voice next to me. Do I dare look? Yes. Yes I do. I slowly turn my head, and see my bestie.

"Ayy bro! What are you doing here? Also, why am I so tired?" I reach my hand to my neck. There's a bandage on it. It sure it sore. My friend puts his hand on my forehead, and the events of earlier flashed through my mind, as if I was back there. When I snapped back into reality, he was gone.

.

My door opens, and in comes the headmaster, and a night class student. That Kaname guy.

"What if I was naked?" I ask.

"What?" The headmaster stops walking.

"You didn't knock. For all you know, I could have been jumping on the bed, naked."

…

…

"Uh, anyways… We have matters to discuss." The headmasters face was a bit red. Hah.

"In my defence, you didn't give me any instructions! Just sharp weapons!"

"He means the vampires." Kaname bluntly says. I think about before. I don't actually know how long ago it would have been, since I've been asleep.

"If anything, you need to have a discussion with the night class students." I make sure not to take my eyes off of Kaname.

"Those were not night class students." The headmaster says. He then goes on to explain the existence of vampires. How the night class are vampires, and that I need to make sure the fangirls don't find that out, and make sure the night class students behave. He says how I can't tell anyone. The existence of vampires can't be exposed. He goes on for a while, and I kinda stop listening. I get what he was getting at though.

.

"Alrighty then. I need a snack. And by snack, I mean at least five snacks." I finally sit up. I'm dizzy, but I like snacks too much.

"Hey, you need to rest some more." The headmaster puts a hand on my shoulder to try and keep me from getting up.

"Dude no, I need snacks." I try to shove away his hand.

"I will go grab you something to eat, just rest." Haha no. I start to swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I kick the headmaster in the ribs in the process. He needs to understand my personal space bubble. I take my eyes off of Kaname for one second, and everything goes black. Dangit.


	5. Haha I suck

Ugh. I feel like I've been sleeping for months.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes before opening them. A table is set up next to my bed. I can't believe what I am seeing. Am I still asleep? Am I dead?

"That's right. Take in the view." My friend says. He's sitting in some dark corner probably. I know his voice though. No way am I taking my eyes off of this table though… There are just so many snacks. It's beautiful. What do I have first?! All of it.

The next thing I know the headmaster is trying to come between me and my snacks. Sure, I may be choking on them, but who really cares?! They are delicious snacks! That's all that matters! Where did the headmaster even come from? Where did my friend go? Also wasn't I diabetic? This is such a bad representation of type 1 diabetes. Not the snacks. I love snacks. If I actually paid this much attention to diabetes, I'd probably be dead already. Who needs insulin?! Not me! Ha! Okay but back to the snacks. My internal rambling has distracted me enough that the headmaster was able to make me stop choking on all my snacks. Oh, and he's talking.

"Are you even listening?!" He asks.

"No." I start reaching for another snack.

"Hey! Don't choke again!" He shoves the table over, and grabs something off of it. The headmaster hands me one single cheese string. "I know you like these." I take the cheese and start peeling strings off of it and shoving them into my mouth.

.

Another nap. Losing a bunch of blood sure is exhausting.

"Wait a second." I say as I open my eyes. "What do you mean about vampires?" I look around and see no one. Well alrighty then, I guess I'll go looking for someone. I need answers. I slowly push myself up, and move my legs over the edge of the bed. I stand up, and shakily make my way to my door. Time to go find the headmaster, and NOT Kaname. Why is he even there in the hallway? Just creeping outside of my room. Pervert. He silently follows me down the hall. Maybe he knows I'm going to the headmaster's office? Is he also a vampire?! I don't remember. Either way, I don't trust him.

.

I reach the headmasters office, and open the door without knocking.

"Oh, hello!" He starts saying.

"I demand answers!" I yell as I tip over a chair for dramatic effect. Although in the process, I trip over a different chair and fall onto the one I tipped over.

Everyone just kind of stays silent and doesn't move. I do end up rolling off of the chair, and manage to stand up. I stand there as if nothing happened.

"Um, okay well what do you need answers to?" The headmaster asks. Kanames face looks more unimpressed than usual. I didn't know that could even be possible.

"What is the deal with vampires? So okay they're a thing. I've been bit by them, so does that mean I will be one?" I ask.

"No. Only a pureblood vampire bite can turn a human into a vampire." He answers.

"Alright, and how do I know if it's a pureblood or not? Are they just super powerful or something?"

"I guess you could say that." The headmaster looks over at Kaname. "Kaname is a pureblood vampire."

"Hold up, so are they powerful or not?" I look over at Kaname. "Prove it." I cross my arms. "Prove that you're powerful."

.

.

.

I open my eyes, and I am back in my bed. Was that all just a dream? Or was he just not wanting to deal with my bullshit? Probably the second one. That usually seems to be the case. Either way, I want to find out more. What day is it anyways? Is there class? If there is, I'm probably late anyways. I don't know where my clock is at, so I'll just head over. It's kind of dark though. Maybe I'll actually be early for class! Heck yea look at me being a good student.

.

I open the door to class, and see that someone else is sitting at my desk. It has a chair again. As I look around the room though, I seem to notice that no one here is from my class.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Time for the night class." Someone behind me says. I turn around to see Kaname.

"Oh hey it's you." I say, not moving out of his way at all.

"Make way for lord Kaname!" Some night class student says.

I get close to his head, and whisper, "is this your power? To have other students call you lord Kaname? Are they also like you? Y'know," I move my lips to show off my teeth, and make biting motions. I hear a student gasp in an offended way, and another one trying to hold in laughter. I'm guessing they are, since they could hear me from where they are.

"You should go." Kaname says, as he steps around me.

"No way, this is the coolest thing ever! Does everyone have powers, or just purebloods? Is anyone else here a pureblood? Are the not purebloods just called normies? What do you drink? Well blood, obviously, but where do you get it from? Do you eat food? I feel very stared at." I look around and see everyone just staring at me, wide eyed.

"This is the strangest reaction I've ever seen… Aren't you scared?" A night class student asks curiously as he approaches me.

"Are you a pureblood?" I ask.

"No, the only pureblood here is lord Kaname." He answers.

"Can I touch your teeth? Your sharp ones? Should I go wash my hands or put on gloves if I can?" I ask as he slowly exposes his fangs. I poke it, and if my fingers weren't so tough from always poking them to test my blood sugars, I probably would have been bleeding.

"Nice. Want to have a sip of my blood? I could just use my tester and squeeze some out for you."

"Really?!" A huge grin spreads across his face.

"No." Kaname says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"We don't drink human blood." The student in front of me says as his grin turned into a disappointed frown.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because we need to prove that we can get along with them." The student grumbled.

"But can't you just drink it with consent? I'm okay with sharing some with you, and we are getting along just fine." I say as I shrug, not really seeing the issue.

"I can't" He sighs, looking over at Kaname.

"Well what if I were to 'accidentally' start bleeding. Why would I want to let it just go to waste? A vampire and a diabetic. Seems useful to me!" I say, and Kaname stands between me and the other student.

"Sit down. You, leave. This is time for the night class students. You can return here during the day." Kaname orders. The other student obviously doesn't want to go sit down, but does anyways.

"Yea but your rules are stupid." Again, gasping at what I say. It's a good thing I'm not a vampire, because I don't listen very well… But if I was a vampire, I wouldn't be diabetic…

"Hey you should totally bite me, Kaname." I brush my hair away from my neck.

.

* * *

Yea sorry I kind of forgot about this.. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't proof read it.


	6. No Hetero

Ayy another chapter. Also not proof read.

* * *

"Hey you should totally bite me, Kaname." I brush my hair away from my neck. Before anyone has a chance to react, my friend is dragging me away.

"You aren't becoming a vampire." He says.

"Dude why not?" I ask.

"Why do you want to become one? What do you even know about them?" He answers my question with TWO questions.

"I know that being one is the only way to cure my diabetes!" Where the heck is he even dragging me?

"WhAt about cinnamon?!" Some random person asks. Both me and my friend stop to quickly shove them into a locker. It's the best response to that.

My friend looks over at me.

"But is that something that you really want for yourself? To be a vampire?" He asks.

"I don't see why not." I shrug. My friend then starts dragging me again. He drags me outside, and who knows where. When he finally stops, he is no where. I do however see Zero, kneeling on the ground.

"Hey Zero the hero!" I wave. I see him choking up some pills. His eyes are red, and he's grabbing at his throat.

"Go away." He growls like some kind of animal. Naturally that makes me walk closer.

"Why? What are those pills? Zero! Are you a drug addict?!" I sit next to him. His eyes stare at me. Wide, and red eyes. They are staring at my neck. Oh hold up, he wants my blood! He's totally a vampire! That's probably why he's so angsty!

"Go!" He snarls.

"Dude do you promise to not take too much?" I swoosh my hair away from my neck. He grabs his own throat tighter.

"No…" He manages to barely hiss out, and then lunges at me. I feel his tongue sliding up my neck before I felt his fangs being thrust into me. He was now holding onto my arms as he drank. Kind of tightly. Dang maybe this is some vampire strength? I feel like he probably won't stop soon enough. Rude. Why the heck did my friend leave me here with him?!

"Are you a pureblood?" I ask. Immediately he stops drinking. He sits back enough to be looking at my face. He had some of my blood on his chin. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"You don't know if I'm a pureblood or not, and you let me bite you?" He sounds angry.

"Yea, so?" I ask. What's his problem?

"They are monsters!" He growls. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well I've never seen Kaname with blood on his face, or red eyes." I motion to Zero's face with my hand. He looked away. He's probably realizing that I have a point. Either way he's just angsting.

I move my hand to my neck. I can feel some blood coming out of the bite mark. Maybe I can go share some with the other vampires. I begin to stand up, when Zero looks back at me.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To see if anyone else wants some." I say, and Zero grabs my wrist and pulls me back down. Good thing, because I was probably going to fall back down anyways.

"What? Look you could barely even start to stand up. Do you really think you can just go around giving out blood?" He sounds kind of angry.

"Well I can't donate blood for humans due to low iron, so why not donate it to vampires?" Shrug and try and get him to let go of my wrist. I am feeling kind of weak..

"I took too much. I'm taking you to the infirmary." He quickly just stands up and is holding me. At least I get to relax while he does all the walking. I shakily move my hand up to his face, and wipe away some of the blood he has on it.

"No hetero…" I say before it's nap time. Don't want him to think I'm into him or something. His messy face was just bothering me.

.

.

.

Man, I sure seem to pass out a lot. It's as if someone is writing my life, and they just suck at changing the scene.

"Do you see why now?" My friend asks.

"See what?"

"Why you don't want to become a vampire." He answers.

"I do not see it. So far, it definitely seems better than diabetes." I actually open my eyes and look over at him. Ha who am I kidding, he's already gone. So mysterious.

I look over at a clock, and see that it's almost class time. Seeing as I'm still in my uniform, I guess I'll head over. I hop out of bed, and begin my journey. I'll actually be on time today. Nice. I get weird looks as I walk down the hallway. I guess no one is used to seeing me up already.

.

I make it to class, and take my seat. There are just a few other students, but more keep showing up.

"Did you see the new teacher?!" I hear a student ask another student. Heh. Maybe I scared the other one away finally.

"Hello class." He says as he walks in, and then tells us his name. I've already forgotten it. I suck at names. Oh well. The other students keep asking him things. I'm bored. And snackless. I stand up, and start to leave.

"Sit back down." He says.

"Nah." I say and continue towards the door.

"Don't make me ask again." The whole room is silent now.

"You never asked in the first place." I leave the room. I don't have time for that. Hopefully he just gives up. Or not. Maybe it would be fun to have one that doesn't give up for once.

I don't get very far down the hallway when I hear steps catching up to me. Damn these little legs of mine. I'm too short for this bullshit.

"Get back here right now, or I will give you a week of detention!" He sounds out of place, like he's not used to being a teacher. He definitely doesn't sound happy though. Heck yea.

"If I leave class like this, what makes you think I'd show up for detention?" I laugh. Maybe I'll go bug Kaname to bite me.

"Would you rather get suspended?"

"Yea. Please punish me for skipping class by not letting me come back to class for a bit. That will teach me." I start running. There's no way I can outwalk him.

.

I've gotten outside, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It startles me, so I turn towards the hand, and bite it. I haven't had any snacks yet. That's my defense. And I have biting on my mind. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground.

"Why did you bite me?" He growls.

"I'm hungry." I try to get back up, but he wont let me.

"Hungry, or thirsty?" Oh I think I know where he might be getting at.

"Yes, actually now that you mention it. Thirsty for chocolate milk." He sighs and lets me up.

"Can you just get back to class. I don't have time for this." He turns and heads back to class. Or the bathroom. Or somewhere else. I don't actually know. Maybe to the headmaster? Doesn't matter. I'm not gonna head back to class. At least not yet. Perhaps I will later. See how he reacts.


	7. The Abyss

Whoops

* * *

I open the door to class, and go to my seat. The teacher doesn't even look in my direction. I like it. Everyone else is waiting in quiet anticipation. They know my shenanigans. Once I am in my seat, the teacher glances over and nods in appreciation. He's just sitting at his desk. The assignment is written on the board. I pull out my school books, and begin my schoolwork. I feel watched. I pull out a cookie, and start eating it as I do my work.

.

After a few minutes of silence, everyone starts whispering to each other. Probably because this is probably the first time I've opened this book. Or done any school work. How the heck have they not kicked me out yet? My book still smells like new book.

I put my face right into the book, and take a nice long smell. I love new book smell… It's quiet again. I look up and see that I'm once again being stared at. Okay I'm sick of being stared at. I'm out. I get up, and head to the window. It's already open, so less work for me! Heck yea! I hop out and start to take a nice leisurely stroll. That stroll did not last long because I just realized that I forgot my snacks in the classroom, and I feel like my blood sugars are low. Maybe I could use this to get Kaname to bite me!

I begin to head to the night class dorms. The tricky part though is figuring out how to sneak in. Maybe I can dig under the walls! I reach the walls, and get to the ground. I have no shovels though so I guess I will dig with my hands. My arms feel like jello though. Maybe I should have gone back for my snacks.

I stand up, using the wall for balance.

"Kaname. Kaname can you hear me? Kaname! Kaname come here. C'mon boy, come here! Kaname!" This is far too much effort. I reach my arm up to a bandage on my neck, and pull it off. I scratch at the bite marks, hoping to open them up again. Blood is a good way to call vampires over! They sure do like blood. I've opened the bite back up, but it was probably not that great of a choice considering my hands are covered in dirt. I hope I don't get an infection. Or worms. Or maybe I do hope those happen. You don't know me or my life or how much milk I like in my cereal!

"What are you doing?" I hear a voice.

"God? Is that you?" My face is what is helping me keep balance against the wall.

"Yes. It is I, God." The voice answers.

"LIAR!" I quickly turn around. I know that voice. I end up tripping over my own feet, and start to fall. Before I meet the ground though, that Aido person catches me. I then proceed to roll out of his arms and onto the ground. I start to drag myself away, but he just steps in front of me.

"What are you doing?" He asks. "You're covered in dirt… and blood."

"There's only one way to save me…" I whisper. I motion to Aido to come closer. I need to whisper into his ear.

"What is it?" He asks as he comes closer.

"Closer…" I whisper more quietly this time. He moves closer, and seems distracted by my blood. I move a dirt covered hand up to his face, and gently move it so that it's looking at me. Our faces are nearly touching. This is it. The moment I've been waiting for…

I lick his nose and roll away. My rolling doesn't last long, because I hit into something. Okay maybe I lied. It did last a bit long because I accidentally rolled down a hill. Just leave me alone about it, okay?! I've bumped into something now and that's all that matters. I look up, and see someone. They reach out towards me. Their hand opens.

Snacks.

I open my mouth, and snacks are dumped into it. I graciously accept the gift, and swallow all of it. A moist towelette is placed on my neck. It gets pushed around a bit. The moist towelette ascends into the heavens. Then a new bandage is placed on the bite that I was scratching.

"Thanks, bro." I blink, and he's gone. Now I am staring right up into the sun. Heck.

I lay there for a while, contemplating the meaning of life. I've figured it out. The one true reason for existence…

Cookies.

That's it. Cookies. They are so amazing and delicious and everyone would be dead without them. They're just that good. Whoever made them is my hero.

I sit up. The sun is going down. Maybe I took a nap. I probably took a nap. Naps are great. Maybe they're the reason for existence. Who knows. I guess though it's time for the night class to come out. Good thing I have my ninja stars. I'm ready to keep the fangirls back. I get up and go over to the gates. Luckily I am already near them.

"Ladies." I say as I step in front of the gates. I am then trampled. The end.

.

Just kidding.

I am then trampled. I reach out and grab someone's ankle. I have no idea who's it is. I just grabbed the first one I saw. Although if it's a fangirl, and they are all wearing skirts, why is it pants? I look up and see Zero scowling at me. I stare right into his eyes, and slowly move my other hand to grab his other leg. He sees what I am doing, and tries to kick me off of his leg. My hand quickly moves to grab his leg. Now both of my hands are holding onto one leg. I drag myself closer, and wrap my arms around his leg. He loses his balance and falls down. Before he can reach the ground though, he bumps into someone. They catch Zero.

Zero looks up to who caught him. It's Kaname. Zero looks disgusted and tries to stand up. I pull on his leg, and he falls even more onto Kaname. They both look down at me as I laugh and start to tie Zero's shoe laces together. Zero swiftly slips out of his shoes, and runs into the trees. My shoes now.

I look up at Kaname.

"Yo." I say.

"…" Kaname says. I reach my hand to grab Kaname's leg. He casually takes a step back, and walks around me. All the fangirls are staring at me. I almost touched their precious Kaname. Now I definitely need to touch him.

I jump up, and start running to Kaname. I am gonna touch his hair. That will make them so mad. It will probably make Kaname mad too.

I'm about to touch his hair, but he grabs onto my arm and glares at me.

"No." He says. Haha he said words!

"Bite me." I say with a huge grin. He pulls me close to him. I dramatically gasp, and move my head to slightly expose my neck. Kaname brings his face down, and stops next to my ear.

"Have fun." He whispers, and gives me a gentle push towards the fangirls. I feel their hands pulling me back. It's like I'm backing up into a large bush. Their arms are the sticks. Their claws are the thorns. I'm being dragged back into the abyss.


	8. Window

"Pssst…" I hear from my window. Who could be at my window?

"Come in!" I say. I hear the window trying to be opened. Whoops it's locked. I get up and go to the window to open it. I unlock the window, and open the window. I look out the window. No one is by my window? I shrug and close my window.

"Hey." I hear someone say somewhere away from my window. Not outside the window though. In the room. I turn around, wondering if I've said window enough. I see my friend in the corner, away from the window.

"Oh, hey bro! I thought you were at the window." I wave.

"Window was locked." He says.

"Yea, whoops. Not like that would ever keep you out anyways." I shrug and walk over to him.

"There's a party." He says.

"Ooh, where?" I ask.

"Night dorms." He says.

"Aren't they supposed to be in class?" I ask.  
"Not if Kaname said otherwise." He says.

"Is it a vampire party?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"And you're going to bring me to it?" I ask.  
"Yes." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Are there anymore purebloods there, or just Kaname?" I ask.

He shrugs. I blink and we are near the night dorms. And by we I mean just me, because he's vanished.

I walk through the trees, following the noise. As I get closer, they get quieter. Or maybe I'm getting further away… Either way I keep walking in the same direction that I have been. It's dark and I can't really see much. I grab my insulin pump, and turn on its light. The gentle green glow guides my way. And by guides my way I mean is just enough to light up where I'm about to step, so as I'm focused on where my feet go I'm not paying attention to my head and smack into a branch. I was walking a bit faster than I probably should have considering that I can't really see much. I'm on the ground now. Whoops.

"Hey Kaname! Come help me!" I yell as I clip my pump back onto my bottoms, and tuck as much of the tubing as I can into them.

I lay there, waiting for Kaname to rescue me on the back of a horse. Then the horse and I would ride off into the night, leaving Kaname here alone. After I get him to bite me. And the horse. Then the me and the horse can live together forever as vampires. Best friends forever! But I guess some dreams aren't meant to come true, because that doesn't look like the shadowy figure of Kaname. I guess that will just have to wait for another night. Unless I find Kaname, and put him on a horse… I could knock him out and tie him onto it so he stays on. Then when he wakes up I'll tell him I'll only release him if he bites me… and the horse. Hahaha flawless plan!

While lost in my thoughts, the shadowy figure moves closer. What does it want?

"Hey there bud, what do you want? I'm trying to think here!" I throw a pebble at it. It catches the pebble and throws it back. I catch the pebble, and throw it harder. It catches it, and I'm napping now I guess.

.

.

"Kaname…" I mumble as I feel teeth sink into me. I slowly open my eyes, and see who is biting my neck. The shadowy figure from before my nap… The shadowy figure that ISN'T Kaname!

"Oi, fuck off!" I smack their ear. They tightly grab my wrist. My hand is still on their ear. I dig my nails into their head. I feel my blood being drained. I sure do seem to lose a lot of blood. How have I been okay with all this blood loss?

"Because I have blood bags and make sure to get you back what you lost while you sleep." The shadowy figure stops drinking my blood and looks towards the voice. I use this distraction to headbutt the shadowy figure in the head. The voice lurches forward and grabs the shadowy figures neck, forcing them against a tree. I grab a ninja star and throw it into the figures shoulder. They let out a gargled scream. Smoke starts coming from where the star is. The shadowy figure frantically tries to reach around my friend to pull the star out. He grabs onto the shadowy figures elbow, and rips their arm off. He then takes the ninja star from the shadowy figures shoulder, and thrusts it into their neck. The shadowy figure turns to ash, and I see that the star is stuck into the tree. My friend turns around, and looks at me.

"Don't worry pal, I got your back." He says.

"Thanks bro. Even though you were the one to bring me out here and leave me to wander about alone in the dark. You still saved me and that's what matters." I blink and he's gone.

"What happened here?" I hear a voice from behind me. I know that voice!

"Kaname! Bite me!" I turn around and jump towards him. Maybe if I do him a frighten, he will accidentally bite me. However, my face meets a tree. Kaname used his super speed to escape.

"Did you do this?" He asks.

"Some of it I guess." I shrug.

"You're bleeding." He grabs out a handkerchief and holds it on my neck where the shadowy figure had bit.

"Yea, and I can bleed some more." I wink. "All you gotta do is bite me." I brush some hair away from the other side of my neck.

"Did you do this alone?" Ah, back to asking about the shadowy figure.

"What would you do if I said that I did?" I ask.

"Who helped you?" He asks.

"Maybe no one helped me." I shrug. He's still holding the handkerchief on my neck. His face is awfully close to mine.

He just stares into my eyes. Nay, into my soul. I stare at the space on his nose between his eyes. To him it looks like I'm staring into his eyes, but to me it's no direct eye contact. Also, is it even possible to stare into both eyes at once?

"Who." He calmly demands. I raise my hand as if I'm about to point somewhere. I proceed to boop his snoot. Or at least try to. I was unsuccessful. He grabbed my wrist. I will not give up. Maybe not now. Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe no even this year. But one day, I will boop his snoot. I shall never give up. I will make it my ultimate mission.

I think he's still waiting for an answer. I guess he's used to everyone following his every command... However, I am stubborn and don't like doing things when I feel like I HAVE to.

"Bite me and I'll tell you."

.

.

I'm not sure how long we have been staring at each other. He wants an answer. I want to be bitten. I'm willing to wait as long as I have to. Is he? I guess he can wait forever. I can wait until I have to go to the bathroom. Which is pretty much all the time. Especially right now since I'm thinking about it. Dangit. Why have I done this.

"I gotta pee." I say, trying to slide my wrist from his grasp.

"Not until you tell me who helped you." Kaname said.

"Well I could just go pee right now, and you wouldn't be able to stop me." He just stares blankly at me.

I blink and he's gone. I bet he's off in a tree somewhere licking the handkerchief. I'm alone in the dark again though. People sure do like vanishing. It's almost as if someone is writing my life and sucks at transitions…

.

.


End file.
